


What Happened?

by crookedkidnightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anorexia, Falling Apart, Homophobia, Hospital, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, Polyamory, Romance, i promise no death, parents will come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedkidnightmare/pseuds/crookedkidnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima are all in a polyamorous relationship. But they are all just boyfriends, living life, nothing can possibly go wrong. Except it does.<br/>They all have insecurities and homophobes are a problem. Most people do not understand. Gay marriage is not even legal, none the less polyamorous marriage. </p><p>So what happens when one of the boyfriends ends up in the hospital and the rest can't get to him in the hospital since only family can visit until the patient says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1- the Incident

Kuroo, Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Bokuto all walked down the street together. With the occasional hand holding and quick kisses. They tried to be secretive. If anything got out about them being gay, they could loose their jobs. And that could impact them a lot. Bokuto was a professional volleyball player, Akaashi worked as a model, Kuroo worked in the police, and Tsukishima worked as a web designer. But they loved PDA so much. But they had to keep it a minimum which upset certain people, all of them. Bokuto and Kuroo more because they couldn't touch as much as they wanted while Tsukishima and Akaashi were more upset because of the inequality but also because they couldn't touch their boyfriends intimately in public.

As they were walking it started to rain. It wasn't unexpected. The sky was cloudy that day, and the air just had a certain gloom to it. But Akaashi had been picked up by his boyfriends none the less. It ultimately surprised him that their schedules had lined up for them to have enough time to walk together. Kuroo and Bokuto began running around like chickens with their heads cut off because their hair would be ruined and they didn't bring anything to cover their heads.

"Come here, Tetsu and Kou." Akaashi called to them. He pulled off his jacket and threw it at their faces. "Share it." He kissed them each on the cheek and they smiled. What Akaashi had forgotten to do was check to make sure no one was watching.

"Hey! Hey You!" A man and woman called to them. All of them looked to the pair. The pair ran across the street to them. "Are you a couple of fags or something?" Asked the woman.

"Excuse me?" Tsukishima asked. He was pissed.

"You heard her. What are you people?" Asked the man.

"Let me handle this." Kuroo said.

"It's fine, Tetsu. I'll talk with them peacefully. All of you walk home." Akaashi said calmly and gave each one of them a kiss. " Go on. I'll be home in 20 minutes."

After a minute of Bokuto not letting go of Akaashi and some complaints, they finally left Akaashi behind.

"So, let's talk like the civil adults we are."

"We don't want to talk with people like you. We hate people like you." Said the man.

"You obviously do not respect God." The woman seethed with anger. She grabbed Akaashi's hair then kicked him behind the knee. The man joined in and kicked Akaashi in the stomach. The rain poured down harder as more hits came to his body.

Meanwhile with the boyfriends.

"He should have been back already!" Yelled Tsukishima.

"Calm down, Kei." Said Kuroo.

"I won't fucking calm down! I have a REALLY BAD feeling about this, Tetsu!" He continued to yell. Bokuto ran to hug Tsukishima. As soon as Bokuto wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, he struggled to get free. Eventually Tsukishima calmed down, and when he did he started to cry.

"It has been a whole 2 hours. Where is he? He isn't responding to our texts or calls." All of them were crying, they could only think of the worst and absolutely the worst was happening.

Back with Akaashi.

He could feel his whole body throbbing. Especially his nose. It was broken and blood dripped down his face all over his clothes. His breathing was short and strained. He was outside in the cold rain. He was so close to blacking out, he could feel it. But he couldn't. Not until he got home. He was crawling his way home. And the constant buzzing coming from his pocket kept him going. He needed to let them know he was alive in person. He pressured himself to get up, even if he couldn't feel his ankle or thigh. He walked at a slow zombie like pace. But he was getting farther than he was from crawling. He dropped to the ground. He was two houses away from his home. His boyfriends. His saviours. He kept crawling, even though his body was running on fumes. As soon as he got to the path up to the house, he ran forward. He tripped twice but there was a spark of hope for him. He fell outside the door, and reached his arm up to the doorbell. He rang it and passed out.

Tsukishima was the first to jump up and run to the door. He broke out of his boyfriends grips quickly. He tripped over the rug but quickly opened the door. He dropped to his knees when he saw Akaashi's only half clothed bloody bruised form.

"TETSURO! KOUTAROU! CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE! QUICKLY!" He screamed. He grabbed Akaashi's body but couldn't lift him. Bokuto lifted him with ease but Tsukishima wouldn't let go.

"Kei. Let go. We need to get him inside before he freezes." Bokuto reasoned, tears weren't coming out. He was too shocked. He was screaming inside his mind to do something. To cry. To anything! But tears would not come out. Tsukishima let go of Akaashi. Kuroo was on the phone calling for an ambulance.

"Keiji, Wake up." Tsukishima whispered shaking Akaashi slightly. "Wake up! Keiji!" He shook Akaashi's still form harder. Kuroo had just gotten off the phone.

"Kei. Stop it. You need to stop." He tries to pull Tsukishima off of Akaashi. Tsukishima struggles out of his grip but Kuroo pulls him away. "Kou. Hold Kei. I need to see if he is breathing."

Bokuto let out a held in breath. He took his eyes off of Akaashi and hugged Tsukishima's form close. Tsukishima started to weakly hit Bokuto's shoulders like a child.

"Let me go, Kou." He cried, still hitting his shoulders. Bokuto still wasn't crying. He sat still, clutching onto Tsukishima for dear life.

Kuroo checked for vital signs. Kuroo had basic EMT training but that was it. Nothing big. But he could tell Akaashi was breathing. He allowed a sigh to slip from his mouth. "H-he's breathing." He cried. He could hear sirens getting closer. He opened the door and allowed the paramedic and EMS into his house. They quickly stabilized Akaashi and got him on a gurney. An EMS person started asking Kuroo questions but he couldn't answer. Bokuto was able to answer every question stabley. Not a tear rolling down his face or any hiccups in his voice. As soon as the form was filled out, they left. A police car was there. They needed to figure out why a man was so brutally assaulted. An officer recognized Kuroo. But he did not dare speak to him. He was too shocked to talk with a superior officer that had always been so composed during his work. The officer talked with Bokuto. He answered every bit of information they could out of him. Which had included the man and woman's details down to their eye colors.

Bokuto was still not crying. He closed the door and sighed. He went up their bedroom to find that Tsukishima and Kuroo had cried themselves to sleep and were cuddled together. It was too late for trying to visit the hospital. It was 11pm by the time they were done with everything. Bokuto sat on the bed. But he couldn't sleep. He didn't even dare close his eyes even for more than a second. After it was 2am, only then did a single tear come down his face. Nothing else. He sat there. All night. He didn't sleep, he just sat. No more tears came down his face. He was in too much shock for anything. He didn't feel the need to do anything even though thoughts screamed in his head.


	2. Ch.2- why

Tsukishima woke up. Everything was fine for a second, then he remembered Akaashi. He gripped Kuroo's shirt. Tsukishima had run out of tears to cry. He sat up, even though the strong arms around him detested. He was welcomed by Bokuto sitting up against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest, eyes wide.

"Kou. Did you get any sleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Bokuto shook his head, got up and left the room. Tsukishima shook Kuroo awake. "Tetsu. Listen, Tetsu-"

"Leave me alone, Kei." He responded turning his body away from Tsukishima.

"Tetsu. Come on. Kou didn't get any sleep and he hasn't cried. Something is wrong." Concern laced Tsukishima's voice.

"It might just be his way of coping. So just let him be." He said giving Tsukishima the cold shoulder after that. Tsukishima left the room. He didn't turn on the TV, he didn't make breakfast, he just sat on the couch with his face in his hands. Bokuto walked in from the bathroom. He sat next to Tsukishima. They didn't speak. Kuroo was crying alone upstairs and the house was so quiet they could hear his sobs.

"Why...." Tsukishima was the first to break the silence between them, " Why haven't you cried?!" He yelled. He grabbed onto Bokuto's shirt collar. "Why aren't you showing any emotion!!" He shook Bokuto, but Bokuto wasn't doing anything. He just stared blankly at Tsukishima. He punched and slapped Bokuto. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed. Kuroo came down the stairs quickly. He grabbed onto Tsukishima and pulled him back. "IT IS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE!" He continued to scream.

Bokuto looked Tsukishima in the eyes. He looked absolutely dead. "DON'T TELL ME I DON'T CARE! Keiji means so much to me. I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT MYSELF THE SAME THING ALL NIGHT! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Bokuto yelled back at Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked away from Bokuto, and pushed Kuroo away from him. He pulled on a pair of shoes and left the house. Kuroo looked between the door and Bokuto- who was now looking at the ground, still not crying. Kuroo just sank to the ground, and he shook uncontrollably. They sat there for 3 hours. Tsukishima walked into the house, tipsy.

"K-kou... Tetsu... I'm sorry." Tsukishima walked over to where Bokuto sat on the couch, and Kuroo joined him. Kuroo wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We just need to calm down. Let's visit the hospital and see if they will let us see Keiji." Kuroo said calmly, trying not to burst into tears. They all nodded and with one more squeeze from Kuroo, they got up and put on their shoes. Bokuto grabbed the keys to the car, and they left for the hospital.

When they got to the front desk, that is where the problem started.

"Can we see Akaashi Keiji?"

"I'm sorry. Unless you are married or family, I can't let you in."

"Please! We are his boyfriends." Tsukishima pleaded.

"I still can't let you in. He is unconscious right now and we are only accepting family or a spouse to visit until he wakes up and says otherwise." The nurse explained.

"You have to let us see him. Our relationship is falling apart without seeing him." Tsukishima's voice quivered and it was obvious he was upset and on the verge of crying again.

"Please leave or I will call security." She warned us.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Kuroo said trying to pull Tsukishima out. "There is no need to call security. We can get him out. Kou, help me out." Kuroo pleaded. Bokuto snapped to his senses and hugged Tsukishima.

"Calm down, Kei." Bokuto started to carry Tsukishima, who was hitting his shoulders and yelling swear words.

"Let me go! Kou! Tetsu! Let me go! I want to see Keiji!" Bokuto started up the car, and they drove home.

"We can't see Keiji!" Yelled Kuroo. This was his first out burst. " We can't do anything about this until he contacts us or the hospital does. So just be quiet!" The car was silent the whole way home. Kuroo had a look of regret on his face. Bokuto still had not cried. As soon as they got home, Tsukishima and Kuroo left the car. Bokuto hadn't moved. He just sat, he needed a talk with himself.

"Why aren't you crying, Kou?... I don't know! I don't know, okay?!.... Why no emotion?..... Everything is being drained from me..... Feel something you piece of shit!.... I can't!" He argued with himself, a frustrated tear came down his cheek but nothing to do with sadness. He walked inside.

\--------------------------------------------

A whole week has passed now. Kuroo continued to go to work but he always stayed out to drink himself wasted each night. Tsukishima's web designs have become less detailed, and he barely slept anymore. Bokuto had stopped going to practice for volleyball. He told them he was sick, and he had stopped eating. They all had a mutual understanding that Akaashi would probably lose his job, but no one dare said anything relating to Akaashi.

Bokuto was home alone when his phone rang. It was the first time it rang this whole week. He picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" He asked blandly.

"Kou. Is that you?" A familiar voice called. It was Akaashi. He was sure he was either dreaming or dead. "Please come to the hospital with everyone. They are letting you guys visit now."

"I'm sorry. Gotta go, Keiji! I need to get everything." He hung up quickly. He called Kuroo first who was still at work.

As soon as he picked up, "Keiji called me, we can visit him. I am coming to pick you and Kei up." He hung up and dialed Tsukishima who was currently shopping for food. He hung up after the same news was spread. He grabbed his shoes, his keys, then left. He drove to the supermarket, where Tsukishima was standing outside. Tsukishima nearly broke the car as he got in and they drove to the police station where Kuroo worked. Kuroo was standing outside and it was almost like he teleported into the car. He sped off, not caring at all for anything. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as he drove. He parked the car and jumped out. They all ran to the hospital.

"Akaashi Keiji. Where is he?"

"Floor 3. Room 20."

[A/N IDK how hospitals work so, have some random numbers]

They ran. They didn't care to take the elevators. They were too slow. They ran into the room. Akaashi was laying in the bed, smiling at them. Bokuto finally started crying.


	3. Ch.3- Stop

Bokuto started to cry. Tears fell down his face. He ran to Akaashi. Kuroo and Tsukishima looked surprised to see Bokuto cry, but they walked to Akaashi.

They hugged and talked for an hour or so. Then a doctor walked in. "Can I talk to a family member or spouse?"

They looked all between each other. They chose Kuroo. The doctor and Kuroo stepped into the hallway, and shook hands. "Hello, my name is Doctor Iwaizumi."

"Kuroo Tetsuro." The doctor nodded and looked at Kuroo grimly.

"It seems Akaashi has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, abrasions all over his body, and worst has happened to him. He took any kind of samples of blood and other fluids on him."

"Yes?" Kuroo looked concerned, like he was about to burst out of his skin.

"We found semen covering his anus-"

"We don't do anal. Ever. I swear. And I would never hurt Keiji."

"I am aware. But I wanted to ask you about the semen most of all. Because I could have just passed it off as his sexual activity. But if it isn't you, then I may have to believe he was raped. But he won't talk about it-"

"Thank you. I'll try to get anything."

"That will make my job easier. Thank you." Doctor Iwaizumi walked away. Kuroo walked back into the room. Bokuto was clinging to Akaashi and so was Tsukishima.

"We couldn't live without you for less than a week. We totally fell apart. I started drinking again." Kuroo explained, depressingly, "Kei couldn't sleep. And Kou had it worst probably. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't cried until now, he stayed up as late as he could and woke up as early. He has missed practice everyday." Akaashi looked between all of them. He was in complete shock. "What happened to you?"

Akaashi didn't respond.

"Keiji? Is what the doctor tells me true?" Kuroo questioned him. He was getting into his interrogation voice. He only used that on the job. Even Bokuto and Tsukishima had been surprised to see this side of him. Akaashi nodded. Kuroo let out a sob and walked over to Akaashi's crying form. He held him tightly. "It's okay, Keiji. You are safe with us."

"W-what is going on?" Bokuto asked, through the tears.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Kuroo asked.

"No. Kei, Kou, Tetsu. I love you all so much and I would do anything for all of you....." He took a deep breath, "I-I was raped... b-by the man on the street while the woman beat me and held me still."

The room was silent. "I'm sorry." Bokuto said. Tears swelled in his eyes, and poured down his face. No one could speak. "I'm sorry we left you with them. I'm sorry I didn't come to get you. I'm sorry I didn't let Kei run to get you. I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! this whole time. I did nothing."

"S-stop it." Tsukishima mumbled. "You don't have the right to say that. We did everything we could in the moment. It is too fucking late for sorry."

"Can we stop fighting?" Akaashi's voice was quiet but everyone heard it. Bokuto nodded and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. Akaashi always loved that but he flinched at the touch to his waist. He could feel the ghost touches of the unwanted hands all over his body. His waist, shoulders, chest, thighs, and abdomen. He could hear their antagonizing words.

Bokuto pulled away. "Sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was no longer waxed into place, he gave up on that on day one.

"It's fine. I'm just a little..." Akaashi didn't know how to put it but everyone in the room got what he was saying.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Keiji. We understand." Tsukishima explains.

*_Akaashi Keiji's POV_*

I sat in silence. I didn't know what to say. I felt ashamed of my body. More so than I have ever felt in my life. I couldn't even handle hugs now. I know they want to touch me so bad.

They said they barely survived the week. Their eyes are on me. It is getting really hot in here. Someone needs to open a window. No, no window. I'm freezing. I just got the chills. What is going on?

"-ji. Keiji. Are you okay? You look really pale?" Asked Tetsu. He looked concerned. So did Kei and Kou.

"Yea. I'm fine." I smile and give each one of them a kiss on the cheek. They smile back. It is great to see them this way. "I'm just really tired."

 

"You are beat up pretty bad... And I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what about your job?" Tetsu asked. I had forgotten all about work. It had never crossed my mind. I am beat up, my face is looking awful, and I got beat up for being gay. How am I going to explain this to work? Will they even let me keep my job since I look so awful. Make-up can't exactly fix a broken and swollen nose. And I was supposed to have a shoot for a new cologne in 2 days. They always like close up shots, or a shirtless guy. How am I going to pull this off?

 

"Keiji. Breath slowly. Just calm down." Kou said. I came to realize my breathing had spend up and it was shallow. Kou looked at me with caring eyes. Kei just stared at me, like the world was going to pay. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Tetsu just sat at the end of the bed, looking at his feet. This was too stressful.

 

"I guess it won't have to matter. We all have well paying jobs. We can live without my extra money if I get fired or anything. I trust you guys." I found myself saying. I hadn't even thought about it but a calming air washed over everyone. We felt better at my words, even though we were all still upset about the situation we were put in. "Now! Bokuto Koutarou, you are going to go to the cafeteria and get yourself some food. I won't take any buts from you. Tsukishima Kei, sleep. I don't care how much you say you don't need it, you look like absolute shit. Get some fucking sleep. Kuroo Tetsuro, you are going to drop that alcohol habit of your's. You will not drink a drop of anything alcoholic other than the occasional champagne and wine. I'm not going to have your drunk fits in my house. Go."

 

They looked at me, then smiled. Kei got up on the bed next to me and laid down. He almost instantly fell asleep. Tetsu sat looking at me happily. Kou got up, wiped some tears from his face, and left the room to eat. I really love these dorks.


	4. Ch.4- stop doing that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do. kinda at a loss for inspiration, but i gotta keep it going. This will mostly be in Akaashi's head in the beginning. All his thoughts and what has been happening. Eventually is will switch to 3rd PoV

It has been 2 months. I had lost my job. In one day I was going to be let out from the hospital. I was not looking forward to seeing the hospital bill. Insurance had agreed to pay for my surgery that I needed, but they weren't going to be paying for the room or anything. I needed the surgery because they discovered a rib wasn't healing right and it would likely hit a lung. They needed me to stay here to make sure there weren't any complications after the surgery. I had been with a therapist for the last 3 weeks every 3 days or so. They had noticed I wasn't eating a lot. And they were concerned I had developed an eating disorder or something. But after so many visits and all the pills, I was psyched to finally be leaving. From what I hear when my boyfriends visit, things still aren't running totally smoothly but all of them knowing I am alive and getting better, it is an improvement from the days I was unconscious, and they couldn't visit. Tsukishima tells me sometimes that he feels like he is being watched when he goes out for shopping or picking up Bokuto. I want to think it is his imagination. But I just have to wonder if it is the people who beat me up. Whenever Bokuto enters my hospital room, he tells me how many days are left for me to stay here. He came in here earlier, he practically screamed "ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!". He smiled brighter than ever. Which was a big feat. We had talked for a couple hours, but then he had to leave for practice. He was doing so much better than before. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima was buying a cake and other party items for when Akaashi would get out. As he walked he felt like he was being watched. He had a bad feeling. Like why would a person just beat a person almost to death, and not continue to bully them. Tsukishima was very similar with tendencies of bullies. It didn't make sense to him they would just stop. He checked out and left the store. He walked a little faster than usual to the car. He checked around him but there seemed to be no one around. He started to drive. His mind was in overdrive. He wasn't thinking straight. It was good thing his house was close to the shop, or else he was sure that he would have crashed the car. A car was driving behind him, it obviously slowed when Tsukishima had slowed to pull into his driveway. Tsukishima thought this was some other motive to the slow down, so he pulled into the driveway quickly. He sat in the car until the other car had passed. He let out a sigh and brought the items inside. As soon as he was inside the house alone, he locked the doors and windows, checked the entire house, and closed all the shades and curtains. He felt safer this way. He hopped on his laptop and started re-design a website he was hired to create. He was disturbed from his work when he heard a bang at the door.

"Kei! Open the door! It's Tetsurou. You have to stop doing this." Tsukishima got up from his spot, and opened the door a crack. It was indeed Kuroo. He sighed and opened the door fully. Kuroo was extremely tired from his day at work. They were caught up in a chain of murders. It was a total murder mystery like from a book. They had no possible suspects except that it was 2 people, and they were possibly foreigners. That made it harder to find them. Foreigners were basically everywhere and who knows if they are just visiting the country for a couple months and then leaving. There has been no DNA found on any of the bodies, and no weapons were used. "Kei. No one is following or stalking us. And definitely no one is getting in the house."

"How would you know? We basically leave this place so free and easy to get to." Tsukishima said. He pulled Kuroo inside, then closed and locked the door again. 

"You are paranoid. Stop it Kei. There is no one." Kuroo was almost yelling at Tsukishima. He had it up to the roof with these antics.

"I just want us to be safe! I can't take having another incident like Akaashi's!" Tsukishima tried to explain.

"Kei. I've had enough. Open up the curtains, leave the door unlocked when it is around time for Bokuto to get home, I'll clean the house." Kuroo said quietly, he didn't look at Tsukishima directly. Tsukishima complied with his requests, but felt so exposed and uncomfortable. He hesitated to unlock the door. To him, it was almost inviting a murderer to come into their house and kill all of them. But the way Kuroo spoke to him, He unlocked door nonetheless. He sat on the couch quietly as Kuroo cleaned.

Kuroo noticed how anxious and uncomfortable Tsukishima was. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just concerned. It is unhealthy to live like this Kei." Kuroo sat down and snuggled into Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima's mind was taken off the unlocked door for a bit. "Tell you what. During the day, leave the curtains open and the door unlocked, at night close the curtains, lock the door, check the whole house. Whatever makes you comfortable enough to sleep again. You need to stop staying up so late."

Tsukishima sighed. "I'm just really scared. What if one of us get hurt or killed? You already know what happened to Keiji! Our relationship would fall apart completely." It struck Kuroo. All the things Tsukishima said. hurt or killed, Akaashi.

'What if the ones who beat Keiji are the cause of the string of murders? Keiji could be witness. Now, we just need to figure out why they would leave Keiji out and not finish him off? I'll have to look at the murder files again. Maybe the victims weren't killed straight out and left to die in their bad condition?' Kuroo thought everything was fitting in his mind.

"You are a genius Kei! You just helped me solve the fucking case at work! This is why I love you! I have to go back to the station. You can lock the door after I leave." He gave Tsukishima a kiss on the cheek and left the house. He was definitely speeding. Tsukishima didn't even process anything, but he did run to the door. He shut the open door with all his force and locked it like his life depended on it. He felt like he ran a mile, but somehow the air felt easier to breath in for him. He felt himself relax, and he fell asleep in the spot.

He woke up to banging on the door behind him. "Who's there?" He yelled out cautiously. He could hear people speaking a foreign language behind the door. It was English. He knew his boyfriends didn't speak English well. "WHO'S THERE!" He yelled in English. He could hear yelling and people running. When he heard a car speed away, that is when he crept out from behind the door to the window. He saw no one, but there were new tire marks in his driveway and on the black top. He broke into a cold sweat. He ran around the house, tears were falling down his face. He checked windows, doors, every corner of the house. He ran to find his phone. It was sitting on the table. He grabbed it and dialed Kuroo's number. He didn't pick up. He called Bokuto next but he was immediately put on voicemail. He couldn't call Akaashi. He was still in the hospital. He called the police station where Kuroo worked.

"Police, what can I help you with?" 

"Get Officer Kuroo Tetsurou on the phone right now."

"I'm sorry, I can't just-"

"Put him on the fucking line. I'm his... roommate. And I am freaking the fuck out, so put him on the fucking line."

"Please wait one second while I get him." a minute passed.

"Hello, Officer Kuroo speaking."

"Tetsu! Get home right now." Tsukshima spoke desperately.

"Are you okay? Kei what happened?" He asked, concern dripped from his voice.

"Someone just tried to break in. They spoke English fluently, so it was foreigners. But I didn't get to see them."

"They? Fuck. I'll be home in one minute. Stay calm, don't panic." He hung up. Tsukishima could feel his body chill. He quickly closed the curtains. He felt watched again and it was worse. Even though Kuroo had warned him, he started to panic. He grabbed a kitchen knife and sat in a corner that wasn't visible from any windows. Tears flooded down his face. He was horrified. He could hear a thousand voices running through his head. It felt like an immense weight was pressed against his shoulders. He heard the back doors, knob jiggle, and a bunch of kicking at the back door.

"LET US IN FAGGOT!" yelled a woman in English from the back. Banging started coming from the front.

"Kei! Let me in!" It was Kuroo. Tsukishima quickly crawled to the front door. As he was half way there, the back door crashed in. People started to enter the house. Tsukishima got up and ran for the front. He unlocked it so fast. He ran out of the house. Kuroo pulled out his gun and walked inside. "You have to the count of three before I start firing shots!" Kuroo shot a wall right next to a man's head for emphasis. Tsukishima pulled his phone out of his pocket and called 911. When he was halfway through his address, when a man pulled him by his hair and yanked him back. There was a knife held to his neck.

"Make any sounds, and I will slit your throat." A gruff voice said. Tsukishima was so surprised, he held his breath. He could hear gunshots ring out from inside the house. Luckily, Tsukishima heard footsteps behind him but the man did not notice. Before he knew it, the knife cut into the flesh around his neck, but the man dropped to the ground. Bokuto stood behind Tsukishima with a grim expression. Tsukishima smiled, and passed out. Bokuto looked down to Tsukishima, but before he could take care of him, he heard the gunshots. He grabbed the knife the man had. He ran into the house to find Kuroo. He had a shot in his thigh, but was wrestling a man for a knife. All the people around them had gunshot wounds on a leg, arm, or abdomen. There were at least 4 people laying on the ground. Then the man knocked out outside, and the man wrestling Kuroo. Bokuto didn't know what to do. But his body waited for the right moment. As soon as the man had the upper hand and was on top of Kuroo, He put all of the boxing classes and gym days to use. He decked the guy straight in the back of his head. He fell limp on Kuroo's body. Kuroo pushed him off. He saw Bokuto, smiled, then a horrified look came over his face. Bokuto got stabbed by a woman who had gotten up. The color drained from Bokuto's face. The woman's strength only got her a stab to Bokuto's knee. Kuroo grabbed the knife from the unconcious man's hand and stabbed the woman in the stomach. He looked at Bokuto's form. Bokuto was now laying on the ground, the knife still in the back of his knee. Kuroo could hear sirens, but he couldn't tell how far they were away. He felt his world spinning. He grabbed Bokuto and dragged him outside. He laid Bokuto down next to Tsukishima. Kuroo sat. He felt blood oozing from his thigh where he had been shot. He didn't look at it. He just stared at Bokuto's leg. The knife had fallen out when he pulled him outside. He felt his breathing come out in short, sharp breaths. He saw ambulances and police cars park outside his house. He saw one of his co-workers that he had seen only 30 minutes earlier. He could feel Tsukishima awake next to him. 

"T-tetsu! You're bleeding!" He felt the need to touch his thigh but didn't. Kuroo winced, when Tsukishima touched his shoulders. He hadn't even noticed the gash on his left shoulder. Police officers rand into the house, EMS approached the three. Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus! it is like 1:12am. Just so you know, I totally didn't plan this to happen at all. but why not? so enjoy?


	5. Ch.5- why is this happening???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god. I have no fucking idea what i am writing or what is going to happen. this is a product of 2:33am tired inspiration. so enjoy.....

Bokuto woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to get up but his knee hurt so much. Tsukishima was sleeping at the side of his bed. He smiled at Tsukishima's sleeping form. He shook Tsukishima's shoulders though. He looked up tired and angry. His glasses were off, and his eyes were red. Then he smiled weakly at Bokuto.

"You're awake." He sighed. "Keiji is with Tetsu right now. You guys are beat up pretty bad. And that isn't even the bad news."

"Oh my god. What is the bad news?" Bokuto asked, he looked at Tsukishima. The pain in his knee prevalent, but he ignored the feeling. 

"Better news first. Insurance is covering to fix our broken doors and windows. But only some of the hospital bill. We still need to pay off Keiji's surgery, they are paying for your private room but Tetsurou is in a community room, so it will cost less. And that isn't even the worst." Tsukishima had to pause himself. He had to let that news already soak in. 

"What is the worst?" He was afraid, but he wasn't sure what could be worse.

"Well, Keiji lost his job. So we are already a bit tight on cash. Tetsu can't get a paid vacation. Only and unpaid since it is such short notice. And your knee. The doctors are worried that your leg won't recover right. You might never play volleyball again." Bokuto stared at me for a second, he rubbed his lips together like he was contemplating something, he looked around the room, then tried to get up. "Koutarou. Lay down." Tsukishima tried to push him down against the bed.

"Stop it! I can walk fine! I can play volleyball just fine!" Bokuto tried to push Tsukishima off of him.

"It shouldn't matter that much! Just-"

"Volleyball is ALL I HAVE! I HAVE PUT MY LIFE INTO VOLLEYBALL! I'M NOT THROWING IT AWAY!" He cried out.

"You dumb, naive, piece of shit! Stop trying to stand you will injure yourself more! And another thing, if you think volleyball is all you have, then why are you in this relationship? IF VOLLEYBALL IS ALL YOU HAVE, THEN WHY ARE YOU IN THIS RELATIONSHIP AND TOYING WITH KEIJI'S, TETSUROU'S, AND MY FEELINGS?!" Tsukishima turned around and started to leave the room.

"Kei! WAIT! That isn't wh-"

"What you meant? I know. And don't call me that. It's just Tsukishima to you." Tsukishima walked out of the room, tears were falling down both of their faces.   
'Sometimes that boy has no idea what he is saying. He is so impulsive. It pisses me off so much. But I guess that is why I love him too.' Tsukishima thought. He left the hospital and went down to a corner store. He bought a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Usually he doesn't smoke, but he did a little in his 2nd year when he was stressed out. Yamaguchi had gotten him out of that habit quick though. Tsukishima opened the pack and put one in his mouth. He cupped his hand around the end, then lit up the cigarette with his lighter. He sucked in a deep breath and then blew the smoke out. He sat outside looking at the clear sky.   
'Such a bright sky for being such an awful day so far.' He took another drag of the cigarette. 

"Hey what is a young person like you doing smoking?" Tsukishima looked up and saw his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukishima asked as he blew out more smoke.

"Akaashi asked me to check up on you.... You shouldn't be smoking, Kei." Akiteru was serious.

"I'll do what I want. I'm an adult. Plus I got go reasons for smoking."

"There is never a good reason to smoke. What is possibly so bad that you have to smoke again?"

"You know of my relationship status right? With the three of them?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Everything is falling apart. Keiji was in the hospital for getting beat almost to death. We need to pay for that Insurance isn't covering most of it. We couldn't go a week without Keiji. We developed mini-disorders. I stopped sleeping. Kou stopped eating. Tetsu started drinking again. It was fine when we saw Keiji, and things were better for a while. But I got paranoid. I was sure the same people were stalking us. Tetsu told me it was my imagination. But then they broke in. They did us enough harm to get us in the hospital. I got cut on my neck. Kou got stabbed in the knee. Tetsu got shot in the thigh and stabbed in his shoulder." The pointed to the bandages that surrounded his neck. "Insurance is covering for the broken doors and windows and Bokuto's room. But after all the treatment and Tetsu not being covered, along with Keiji, it all is a lot of money. And Keiji lost his job, Tetsu has to take an unpaid vacation, and Kou might never be able to play volleyball again because of his knee-"

"Stop." Akiteru reached out and wiped the tears that ran down Tsukishima's face away. "It'll be fine. I'll help you guys pay for it all."

"But-"

"No. This is what rich older brothers are for. Enough with what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Kou said volleyball was all he had. I yelled at him, told him to stop calling me Kei, then left him in his room. So in short, I feel like absolute shit."

"Get rid of those cigarettes. They're disgusting. We are going back up to Bokuto. You are going apologize. He is going to apologize. It be better that way." Akiteru said, smiled, grabbed Tsukishima's hand and dragged him into the hospital. 

They walked into Bokuto's room to find him touching his knee and crying. He shook with every poke to his injured knee.  
"Koutarou." Tsukishima said sincerely.

"Hello... Tsukishima."

"I'm sorry. Kou, you can call me Kei. I didn't mean it. I was just upset from everything and I just couldn't believe you put volleyball over any of us."

"I'm sorry Kei. I shouldn't have said that. I just... I love Volleyball. You know that. I would pick all of you over volleyball. It is just so important to me. I put my whole career, life, and effort into it. I just don't want to let go of it." Bokuto held out his arms for a hug. Even he wasn't crying, Tsukishima would not have been able to deny the hug. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Bokuto and his strong hugs. 

"Awwww." They both turned to Akiteru who was still standing in the doorway. "And I don't mean to interrupt. But if it is only one knee then can't you get some crutches and visit Kuroo?"


	6. Ch.6- let's just recover

Bokuto had a pair of crutches. He hobbled his way to the elevator. Both of Tsukishima brothers followed close behind him. They got inside the crowded elevator. After two stops, they got off on the right floor. They continue on the floor until they find the open room. There were many beds only separated by curtains. As they were walking through the room, they spotted Akaashi leaving the curtain area. 

"Hey Keiji." Bokuto called out. Akaashi turned to see Bokuto in crutches, Tsukishima with a bandage around his neck, and Tsukishima's brother, Akiteru.

"Oh my god." He walked a fast over to them. As soon as he got in arm's length, he pulled them into a hug. "You guys go see Tetsu. I have to go talk with insurance and the bank."

"Hey, wait. I'll help you-" Akiteru started but Akaashi cut him off with a hand.

"There isn't much you can do, Tsukishima-san." Akaashi said. Kei looked at Akaashi. He thought he meant him for a second but he realized Akaashi meant Akiteru.

"I want to help pay the hospital bills." Akaashi looked genuinely surprised. "I promise I can pay up. And you don't have to owe me anything-"

"You can't do that-"

"Think of it as an early birthday present for Bokuto." Akiteru smiled. He was right. It was September 4th. Only 16 days until Bokuto's birthday. Akaashi looked at him with the look of 'Fuck! I forgot!'

"You forgot my birthday!" Bokuto looked at Akaashi with the look of 'What the absolute fuck.'

"Sorry. It just isn't on my mind right now." Akaashi sighed. 

"I'm still going to pay. Nothing can change my mind." Akaashi looked uncomfortable at Akiteru's words. But he didn't say anything. "Hey where is Kei?" They all looked around. Bokuto hobbled over to the curtain where Kuroo was. Tsukishima sat next to Kuroo. Both of them were crying. 

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come out Tetsu." Tsukishima held onto Kuroo tightly. Akaashi and Akiteru walked in behind Bokuto. 

"It's fine. As long as all of us are okay, everything will be fine." Kuroo cried. Akaashi and Bokuto walked to both of them. They were in a giant hug. Akiteru just stood there. He had not seen cry in so long. He had never seen his brother so emotional. Akiteru was broken from his trance when Tsukishima looked up at him, tears still in his eyes, and held out his arms for Akiteru.

"Awwww." He went over and hugged Tsukishima. 

"This is a one time thing, Akiteru. You just look weird staring at us." Tsukishima breathed out. Akiteru smiled, that was the Tsukishima he knew. Akiteru was a good person to lift the mood in the room, and it did. The crying boys looked over at Tsukishima and Akiteru. They all smiled. Akaashi quickly got out his phone and took a picture of the Tsukishima brothers. But that disturbed their sweet hug. Akaashi's phone had flash on and it made a loud sound when he snapped the photo. The sound cut through the silence. Tsukishima looked at Akaashi. "Delete that right now."

"No. I think I am going to put it on Facebook and everything." All of them smiled except Tsukishima. Tsukishima struggled to get out of Akiteru's hug.

"Let me go!"

"Nope! You are just so cute when you are upset." Akiteru smiled as Tsukishima struggled. "Plus, if I let you go, you might kill Akaashi." The three boys nodded. Akiteru finally let go of Tsukishima. Tsukishima just glared at Akiteru and straightened his clothes out. 

"Now that we are happy. Let's talk about recovery." Akaashi started.

"Let's not talk about it. Let's just actually recover." Bokuto said.

"So where are we going to live until everything gets fixed?" asked Kuroo.

"I was actually thinking that we move. It is obvious they know where we live. I found out that some of them are still alive. I don't any of their buddies finding us." Akaashi mumbled.

"Oh my jesus! You just helped me with the motive!" Kuroo said.

"Excuse me?" Akiteru said.

"Keiji was already in the hospital. You probably know. But there has been a recent string of murders. But all the victims had been killed out right. When I checked into their personal lives, I found out they all belonged to the LGBTQIA+ community. So I didn't know why they didn't go after all of us or kill Keiji right out. But if it fits right, The man and woman probably knew they couldn't all go after us with just them. But they still needed to catch us all if they wanted to kill us all. So they had to figure out where we live. They had to know Keiji would try to get home. They probably learned our schedules while Keiji was in the hospital. That is why Kei felt like he was being watched. So it was a great opening to attack when Kei was left home alone."

"Holy fuck. How did you get that just from 'they know where we live'?" Tsukishima asked.

"This is why I am a homicide investigator. I have to figure out murders and motives from very little evidence." Kuroo smiled proudly.

"I'm assuming you want to talk with one of your co-workers now don't you?" asked Akaashi.

"Yes please. The contact is in my phone under the name Officer Haiba. He'll know what to do." Kuroo looked at Akaashi. Akaashi sighed and pulled Kuroo's phone out of his pocket. He unlocked the phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found the name. He pressed call, and handed the phone to Kuroo. 

"We'll be getting food from the cafeteria. Come on guys. This is his work business." He stood up and walked at a slow pace with Bokuto. The Tsukishima Brothers followed behind Akaashi and Bokuto. They left Kuroo to talk with his co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put a trademark symbol next to 'The Tsukishima Brothers'. And sorry this is shorter than other chapters. The happy ending is starting to come together.


	7. Ch.7- Relax, funds are taken care of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know. I am underage so i have no idea what buying a house is like. So this is just a guess. If you have any input on how it really goes, please tell me and I will fix it. I like stories to be somewhat realistic.

Kuroo was let out of the hospital a week later. He would have to take some medicine and clean the bandages regularly to make sure he didn't get an infection in his healing wound. Akaashi and Tsukishima had been house hunting. They found one they liked a lot. But it was still a bit pricey. Akiteru said he would help pay for the house too if it meant they were safe. The house wasn't anything fancy. It had two bathrooms, a master bedroom, an attic with a hatch to it, a living room, a sun room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a basement. They deemed the sun room would serve as a study. But what they liked the most about it was a secret room behind the bedroom closet wall. It had stairs that lead into a secret area of the basement that could only be reached through that closet. They of course asked the realtor agent why it was built in. They didn't know but they guessed it was meant to be a small sex dungeon. And if he was right, then it was probably soundproof too. The house hadn't be bought or used in ages. So Tsukishima thought it might have actually been a bomb shelter. Either way they were hooked. And with the help from Akiteru, they would have this house in an instant. But they weren't the only people moving in. They had to run it by Bokuto and Kuroo. When they did, they loved the house and idea of a secret room.

Bokuto was still in the hospital, but he was going to be let out in 3 days. After that though, he would have to go to physical therapy. Fortunately, his team couldn't afford to lose him. So they let him stay on the team. He was going to be doing interviews and commercial bookings in the meantime while his leg was healing. It was a good thing he kept his job because otherwise, they probably wouldn't have food for the week. While Bokuto was in the hospital, the three others lived at Akiteru's apartment. It was crowded and uncomfortable but it was the best they could do in the meantime. Kuroo was barely at the apartment. He was always at work or sleeping. Even with his injured thigh, he still worked. He just wasn't allowed to leave the office or put strain on it.

"Hey! It's time to meet with the realtor to sign forms and give the money. Come on Kei and Akiteru." Akaashi called to them from the front door. Akaashi was uncomfortable with calling Akiteru by his first name at first, but when he realized that when he called 'Tsukishima-san', they both responded, he had to call him by Akiteru. Tsukishima ran to the door, and slipped his shoes on. Akiteru followed but slower. He pulled on his shoes and a coat. It was just starting to get cold outside. Bokuto's birthday would be in 8 days. It would be great to be moved into the house, and have everyone out of the hospital by then. And really, that was Bokuto's only wish. For everyone to be okay. They exited the apartment building and entered Akiteru's car. Akaashi drove the car to the realtor office where they would meet with their overly smiley realtor agent. They sat in the office, and sat at the desk. The realtor explained the price after the house's inspection and fixes. It would be 29,580,000 Yen. It was definitely expensive but Akiteru said price didn't matter. Akiteru gave the woman a check with 22,185,000 Yen. Akaashi gave them a check for 7,395,000 Yen. 

"Now since I gave a check will my name be co-owner of the house?" Akiteru asked.

"Not unless you want it be." The realtor said. She smiled and we smiled back.

"No I don't want my name on there. I am just an older brother helping these two buy a house."

"Ah okay. So are you two roommates?"

"Yes. We actually have two more but they are in the hospital after that break in I told you about." Akaashi said. He didn't give time for Tsukishima time to say anything different than that.

"Okay. So are we putting the name of the household under you?" She asked Akaashi.

"Yes. Just me." He answered.

"Okay, sign these forms and the household will be your's by two days." She handed over a stack of forms. The forms asked simple questions like credit/debit card number, his signature, owner's name printed, social security number, etc. It was all very easy and after reading over some fine print, he signed his name down at the bottom. He handed the forms back, and the realtor checked them over. The realtor nodded, everything was in order. 

"The checks will be put in tonight. By tomorrow, you will have the keys and you can move everything into the house." She smiled. "I hope you enjoy the house." They all shook the realtor's hand and they left the office feeling accomplished. They got in the car. They went to the Police Office to pick up Kuroo. His shift would be over in 20 minutes. Just enough time. As they pulled up, an officer was offering Kuroo a smoke as they sat outside. Kuroo politely shook his head. The officer shrugged and continued to smoke.

"Hey loser! Get in the car, we're going shopping." Akaashi called out. He was impersonating a person from one of Kuroo's favorite movies. Mean Girls. Kuroo smiled and limped his way over to the car. They did have other cars, but they agreed that they shouldn't drive their own cars yet just in case. Tsukishima was very particular about everything they had to do. Fortunately, Tsukishima felt like he wasn't being watched, at least not as maliciously as the criminals. They could never be too safe though. Kuroo slid into the backseat next to Akiteru. 

"We going to see Kou?" Kuroo asked. Akaashi nodded and made eye contact with Kuroo with the rear view mirror. Akaashi smiled then pulled out of the police station. They parked in the filled parking lot outside of the Hospital. They all walked into the hospital and went into the crowded elevator up to Bokuto's room. They all entered Bokuto's room. They all smiled.

"Hey Kou. We bought the house today." Tsukishima smirked. Bokuto looked up from the white sheets and looked at Tsukishima with stars in his eyes. Tsukishima couldn't help but relax. They talked for a couple hours. Then Akiteru said he needed to get to work. So they said their good-byes and left.


End file.
